Doctor Whooves Series one
by Larrykitty
Summary: Hello everypony...Oh...This is weird. I'm just talking into this thing he calls a...microphone. Its strange that it can record everything that I say. Hehe...not as strange as that stallion though...I am getting off topic though. Now where was I...Oh yes. Hello everypony My name is Fleur de Lis, and I want to tell you about the strangest most wonderful stallion I have ever met...


**Doctor Whooves: Series One**

Prologue

Canterlot

4th of Summer 1001 C.R., 9:54 pm

"Fancy is going to love this!"

Fluer De Lis gently padded her mane as she looked at herself in the store window she had began to pass by. She couldn't help but smile brightly at what she saw. A light pink mane flowed gracefully down her head, tickling the back of her neck ever so slightly, Her fur shined brilliantly in the light of the streetlamps, adding a mysteries aura to her already pristine appearance. She had gotten herself ready tonight, even coming home early so she could surprise him. She beamed even brighter and held her head up high like a true Canterlot pony.

And how could she not.

She had the most amazing stallion in all of Equestria. She had access to money, though she knew better to just spend willy-nilly. She was raised better then that. Not to mention she lived a lavish lifestyle that other mares could only dream of, and while she did feel sorry for those other mares, she was not about to let a good thing slip from her grasp.

She stopped as she neared the home of the magnificent Fancy Pants. She had chosen out almost all of the décor and she was mighty proud of it. The long walkway lined with a beautiful flowerbed caused her heart to flutter. Leaning down, she plucked a delicate white flower and used her magic to slip it behind her ear. She was sure to make this a night both of them would not soon forget. She had promised him when she came back from her mother's

Fluer de Lis quietly opened the door hoping to not to be caught like some little school filly coming home late from a friends party. What's the point in surprising her stallion if somepony saw her. Though as she made it further into the house she began to think this was too easy. On maid or butler saw her sneak in due to the fact that none were present what-so-ever. She looked around the first floor and, when she found no one, she made her way up the stairs. As she did so, she could hear music playing, muffled by a nearby door. Curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way to it and pressed her ear against it. She could hear...sounds...muffled sounds but sounds none the less. Using her magic she opened the door to the room that she and Fancy Shared.

Fleur De Lis stormed out of the house with a rather undignified huff, following after her a blushing and slightly scatted Fancy Pants, his white fur covered in red kisses from neck to face.

"Wait my dear! I can explain!"

She did not wait however as she trekked/stomped down the stairs. Her bright pink mane and white fur, all groomed and shiny began to become more and more distressed as she kept going, to heeding Fancy's calls.

It wasn't until they were outside when she finally stopped in her tracks. The stallion stopped as well smiled awkwardly. "D-dear I can…" He was cut off as something hit him. He looked down at the ground to find a ring of golden make lying in front of him. "W-wait! Your being to rash about this! W-we can work around it right? If I could just-"

The mare turned on the spot, tears ruining the mascara that she had so lovingly donned for her former lover. "Oh I do believe you do not need to my dear!" She pronounced dear something akin to a curse. "Me seeing you in bed with that…that…Cow was all the explanation I needed!"

"Honey! Wait!"

The stallion tried to grab on to her hoof but she pulled away and slapped him across the face sending him sprawling to the floor. "Don't you honey me and don't you dare touch me! You and I are through do you hear me! Keep you money and your wealth! I want nothing to do with you ever again!"

She galloped away as fast as she could all the while fresh tears falling down her face onto the ground below. With fancy looking out after her.

It was some time before Fleur realized where she had ended up. The familiar maze like garden of the royal Canterlot Castle caused another wave of tears to flow fresh. "F-figures I would end up here…The first place we met…the day he told me he loved me…It was all right here"

She could remember it all, the smell of the grass the feeling of butterflies flowing in her belly, the tingling of her hooves. She remembered it all to the point where it became sickening. She needed to get away, she needed to go someplace where he was not, where he has not been. "P-Ponyville…That mare…Rarity was it…she said it was a nice place…" But would it be far enough? She felt that she barely wanted to be under the same sky as Fancy.

She looked up into the night sky, the stars twinkling ever so brightly. "I wish…I could just…" Her eyes turned to find a shooting star flying across the sky she closed her eyes as tears once again flowed down her face. "I wish…I could be anywhere…but here…"

Once she opened her eyes again she found that her shooting star had begun to act in a funny way. It swerved this way and that at wild angles, all the while looking as if was becoming bigger. No…wait…It looked like it was coming closer…

She kept her eyes glued to the sky and, as it did, she could see that something was amiss with her shooting star. Now, she knew she wasn't one of the most brightest mares in the county but she was smart enough to know that a shooting star was nothing more than oversized rock flying too close to the earth. So it came to a complete surprise to her when she noticed a vaguely informal shape to it. True she could not tell what it was exactly but it was just too…even in appearance and-

"Oh Dear!"

She ducked just as it passed by her. It more than likely wouldn't have hit her in the first place it always pays to be safe than sorry right? A loud crash was heard in the distance and followed by the sound of something tearing through the dirt. When it ended she opened her once more to find that her surroundings had changed drastically.

Some parts of the hedge brush, mostly the parts where the object must have hit, were ruined though miraculously not burned as she might have expected. The air was filled with smoke and dust, causing her to cough just a little bit. Her eyes stung at the touch of the dust.

"W-what in Luna's name was that?" Fleur said out loud. She tracked her way toward the way the object had been headed , the dust becoming thicker and thicker as she went. It almost became hard to see. She could smell fire somewhere close by but could not ascertain where.

"I…I should leave…I don't know what that this was but…" She her head bumped into something rather hard. It didn't feel like rock…no it actually felt like wood. She waved a hoof in front of herself and felt the surface of it. Yep defiantly wood. The dust and smoke began to clear up and she could finally make out what it was she had just bump into, and her eyes went wide as to what she saw.

A big blue wooden…box? Yes it had to have been a box. It lay on its side with deep scorch marks covering every inch of it. The dust began to clear all the way and she could make out some words she had yet to have seen. She titled her head to the side to try to get a better look. "Police Public Call Box?" What the hey was that?

Fleur cautiously came closer to it and gave it a gentle knock. She was, much to her surprised, rewarded with a loud creek for her efforts in inspection. She jumped back in fright just as something came crashing down to where she just had been. She was set to run away but then saw exactly what it was that had nearly crushed her. A stallion, brown furred and maned lay on the dusty ground, a golden hew of dust particles dissipating from his body as he did so. She looked up just in time to see a door shut just soon after from the place he had just fallen from. She didn't know what it was but she was sure that it wasn't normal.

Her eyes widened as the stallion began to stir from where he had just fallen, his limbs slowly trying to lift himself up. She could hear him talking to himself, mumbling under his breath. She could see one of his eyes opening and could see deep blue sapphires, ones like she had never seen in her life fading in and out of consciousness.

"She's safe…at least she's safe…Don't…have to …C-Cla…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" The stallion went limp after that not moving an inch.

"Ohnoohno!" Fleur quickly made her way to the stallion and looked him over. He had…no bruises. None what so ever. He didn't even look as though he should be looking as if he was hurt. She looked him over to getting a look at his cutie mark. "An hourglass? " She had never seen a hour glass cutiemark before. Maybe he was a time keeper. If that was so then why was he in that blue box?

The sound of him grunting caused her vision to snap back to stallion. He really did look in pain. "None of that matters right now. He needs help and he needs it bad." She quickly but carefully lifted him up with her magic and set him delicately on her back. He was, to her surprise, a lot lighter then he looked. She galloped as fast as she could to the local hospital, all the while looking back at the blue box one last time.

Was it her imagination or did she here a sound coming from it?

Black ooze slipped from underneath the blue box slowly making its way into the hedge bushes.

It popped and bubbled viciously as it began to search for what it needed. For what it longed for. For what it wanted

It needed a host. It could not let him find him. Not that easily.

It longed for revenge. Revenge against the very being it hated the most. The very being that had killed everything that he knew was his own.

It needed to…

Feed…


End file.
